Bed tables and bed trays are of a wide variety of designs including many which incorporate construction whereby the table or tray can be converted to use as a book stand. Reading in bed is a pastime at which almost everyone participates at some time or other, and it is particularly important to those who are bedridden that books or other reading materials can be supported and positioned before them at an optimal height and inclination and also be provided with suitable illumination. For enjoying the pastime of reading in bed, a variety of portable book stands and bed trays have been devised. Such designs include bed tables and bed trays, which in addition to serving as tables or trays incorporate construction features by which they can be readily converted for use as a bookstand. Some of these combination designs include construction features for supporting a book in an inclined readable position and for adjusting the angle of inclination to suit the reader. However, lacking in all the current designs is a means to permit adjusting the height of the book on the inclined surface of the book stand which can be a desirable and important feature, particularly for one whose mobility in bed is restricted. Furthermore, for handicapped persons, such as the arthritic, a page holder which can be easily manipulated and is not all obstruction to visibility of the printed surface, is not found to be incorporated in the contemporary designs. Also lacking is a light source which is incorporated in the structure and can be adjustable positioned with respect to the inclined surface to provide a most suitably directed illumination.